Mine
by Infernal Racket
Summary: Draco belongs to Lucius, nobody else. Draco is caught with his boyfriend, and Lucius isn't going to let him get away with it. Incest/Malfoycest hinted at, but none as such, yet. Rated M for violence and maybe some Draco/Lucius to come, and also just to be on the safe side. I own nothing.


Lucius leaned back in his chair, arms resting behind his head, feet on his desk as he admired the beautiful sight before him. His son; arms and legs bound to a small wooden chair against the wall on the opposite side of his study. Tears streamed down the young Malfoy's face as he begged his father to let him go.  
"Daddy, p-please, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" he sobbed, wishing he had left his boyfriend, Jax, just five minutes earlier. Five minutes earlier and the snatchers wouldn't have caught them together in the woods. Five minutes earlier and they wouldn't have dragged the pair of them back to Malfoy Manor and brought them straight to his father.  
Lucius enjoyed seeing his son so scared, it made the smile that had appeared on his face grow even wider, "What part of _mine _don't you understand, Draco?" he asked calmly.  
"I am yours, Daddy! Let Jax go, don't hurt him! I'll be yours, lock me in the dungeons and throw away the key, I'll be just yours. Just let Jax go! I'm sorry!" Draco struggled against the invisible robes that bound him uncomfortably to the chair, digging into his wrists. Lucius' once calm state was slowly disappearing, he became extremely jealous and frustrated, slamming his fist on the desk, hearing _his_ Draco beg for someone else's safety. "So many times" Lucius growled "You have apologised so many times, Draco. It no longer means anything" he rose from his desk and began to pace. "You will be punished for this Draco, this will be the last time you disobey me". Draco's eyes widened as his father approached him and he struggled to get his words out fast enough "It will never happen again, Daddy, I promise! I'm yours, nobody else's, I'm yours!"  
"I don't believe you" Lucius hissed as he glided out of the room. He turned back, his neck craned around the door to face his son, " Don't go anywhere" he laughed, mockingly, before retracting his head and disappearing completely out of his study, closing the door quietly behind him.

How could things have gotten so bad, so quickly? Draco was enjoying a peaceful afternoon with his boyfriend, Jax, basking in the sun that crept through the branches of the tree's surrounding them deep in the woods, whispering and laughing together, enjoying each other's company as they so often did during the summer holidays. He was in love with Jax, he was sure of it. He had never felt this way about anybody before, when he was with him he felt safe. Safe from the sadistic tendencies his father possessed. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable, he would give anything to see Jax again, he wished so badly for his safety.  
His thoughts were cut off as the study door swung open again and his father entered, dragging the limp body of a young, dark haired boy behind him.  
"Jax!" Draco sobbed, realising who it was. He was both relieved to see him alive, unconscious, but alive, yet also worried, his father wasn't the type to let anybody off without punishment. Lucius threw the already badly beaten and bruised boy to the floor in front of Draco and took out his wand. Draco froze in his seat, a look of horror in his eyes as his father pointed his wand at body on the floor. "Daddy leave him, please, I beg you!" Lucius looked to his son, his face emotionless, before moving his cold eyes back to Jax and whispered "Crucio". Tears began to fill down Draco's eyes as the curse pulled the boy back into consciousness. An evil laughed escaped Lucius mouth as he watched the boy thrash on the ground, whimpering and crying out with pain. Deciding the boy had suffered enough, without warning Lucius spat "Avada Kedavra" and with a flash of green light, the boy went still. Draco gasped, he knew his father would have his fun but he never imagined he would go so far as to kill him "You bastard! I hate you, you killed him! I hate you!" Draco yelled from his seat, no longer able to contain his devastation, tears rolled down his cheeks. Lucius dropped his wand and kicked the body to the other side of the room without a care in the world before rushing to his son, kneeling down, and taking his face in his hands. He kissed away the tears, "There, there, Dragon, it's all over now" he whispered, but Draco's sobs continued.  
"You bastard, rot in hell!" he spat in his father's face. Lucius hissed with anger and brought his hand down to place a heavy slap across his sons face. His hand connected with his cheek with a loud smack and left a red hand print on his otherwise pale face. "How dare you behave in such a way towards me? Your own father! How dare you?!" Lucius stood up, and in a fit of rage, grabbed his wand from the floor and sent a blast of red sparks towards his bookcase, the shelves collapsed and books thudded to the floor narrowly missing Draco's head. Anger flared through his veins, he sent a second lot of red sparks towards his desk, knocking it off its legs and sending countless parchments fluttering to the floor. Lucius stood in silence, his fist clenched at his side as he tried to calm himself down. Minutes past, all that could be heard were the sobs coming from Draco as the reality of the situation cruelly kicked in. Jax was dead. He struggled once again, longing to hold him, to kiss him one more time, to feel his soft, shaggy black hair tickle his face.  
Lucius moved towards his drinks cabinet, took out a fancy bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a double, no, a triple. He downed it in one and slowly, turned towards his son. He dropped his glass and it shattered as it hit the floor, the crash echoing around the room, the shards scattering across the wooden floor. His cold, grey, eyes met the tearful, blue pools that were his sons. "Now, we must deal with the matter that is your punishment, Dragon".


End file.
